<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Or the time Leona Kingscholar about choked to death (for reasons more than one) by YoursTruly_ThisMaster (Yours_Truly_This_Master)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539512">Or the time Leona Kingscholar about choked to death (for reasons more than one)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_This_Master/pseuds/YoursTruly_ThisMaster'>YoursTruly_ThisMaster (Yours_Truly_This_Master)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shenanigans of genderbend twst [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Comedy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Genderbending, Genderbent Diasomnia except for Silver, Lunch, Romantic Fluff, Wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yours_Truly_This_Master/pseuds/YoursTruly_ThisMaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound of soft footsteps announced the arrival of an unwanted presence into his domain. The beast man groaned and turned over to his side. Now who came to disturb his sleep? Wasn't Ruggie enough? </p><p>.........................................................................</p><p>"Was that a compliment or an insult?"</p><p>"Its called being passive aggressive."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malleus Draconia/Leona Kingscholar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shenanigans of genderbend twst [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Or the time Leona Kingscholar about choked to death (for reasons more than one)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of soft footsteps announced the arrival of an unwanted presence into his domain. The beast man groaned and turned over to his side. Now who came to disturb his sleep? Wasn't Ruggie enough? </p>
<p>The footsteps came and stopped in front of him. He cracked open an eye and there were polished black shoes with the edges of a long skirt in front of his face. Literally. A frustrated growl ripped from his throat as he shifted back and took a good look. Oh wait. Edges of a dark black skirt with golden rims brushed his face as the figure took a step forward as he shifted his entire body a bit backward.</p>
<p>Seriously. Does this woman not have anything better to do than come and annoy him?  He turned over to the other side.</p>
<p>A soft lilting feminine voice spoke up from behind him.</p>
<p>"You know right you should at least sit up Kingscholar?" Visible amusement could be heard in the woman's voice. She hummed a tune before crouching and sitting down behind him. She lightly huffed before beginning to gently card dainty fingers through the lion's messy mane.</p>
<p>"How long are you going to pretend I am not here Leona?" She lightly chuckled when one of the fluffy ears on top of his head flicked. The man slightly turned himself, glared at the woman from the corner of his eye before huffing and going back to ignoring her. A light sigh before the hand in his hair left.</p>
<p>This woman was a really pretty presence. She had been desired by numerous throughout the ages for her pretty and soft features. It's true that about everyone stayed away from her for she scared them only with the presence of her strong magic and her indifferent-looking face, but that did not stop others from desiring and admiring her from afar. With jade pale skin and dark raven hair. Pretty green eyes framed by long dark lashes (well it's true that her eyes were reptilian but they added to her charm) and a pair of dark horns rested atop her head.</p>
<p>Seriously, if one ever were to know her they would find out that this woman possibly older than their great great grandma was a really shy and awkward entity who was terrible at communicating with others, owned a tamagotchi and had a strange fixation of gargoyles and dark abandoned places. Liked taking strolls in the night and was a really soft hearted person who once finding someone who cared for her would protect them with a ferocity of a flame so intense that it could burn everyone around her including herself.</p>
<p>She goes by the name of Malleus Draconia. </p>
<p>(Not that Leona knows, oh he clearly doesn't know. Nuh uh, ask him not, he knows absolutely nothing. He clearly does not know how sweet and kind she is. Nope. Absolutely not.)</p>
<p>Back on topic, the woman removed her hand from the lion's hair and took off her gloves before going back to stroking the napping male's hair.</p>
<p>"I was hoping you would show up for alchemy you know? But then you did not. Half the day passed and no glimpse of you. And you? You are still just lazing around here. It's already lunch Leona."</p>
<p>She glared at him when she received no reply. Malleus pinched one of the ears hard in between her pale fingers and smiled when a groan escaped the lion. He moved away from her and reached up to stroke his ear.</p>
<p>Sighing Leona turned over knowing she won't be satisfied unless she gets what she wants. Cracking his eyes open he glared at the figure peering down at him.</p>
<p>"Fine I am listening."</p>
<p>She smiled down at him. Just a little turn at the edges of her lips. </p>
<p>"That's good to hear. Now sit up Kingscholar, I brought you something to eat." </p>
<p>True to her words there was a hand wrapped box beside her accompanied by an innocent disposable sealed water bottle. Oh don't tell him she made that food. Is it even edible? Or worse Lilia made this. He shivered at the thought of the cooking of the short fae woman. He knows He shouldn't insult the cooking, but he has seen Ruggie down in the infirmary after consuming Lilia's hand made food. He doesn't think Malleus would be sadistic enough to feed him Lilia's cooking.</p>
<p>"I am not hungry." That's the kindest way he can refuse without hurting sentiments.</p>
<p>"The little hyena gave this to me."</p>
<p>Maybe he was wrong...</p>
<p>"He asked me to make sure you ate everything in this?" Even she herself sounded confused. Why would the hyena ask her to make sure Leona ate everything? Couldn't he do it himself? Her attention went back to the beast man when a groan reached her ears.</p>
<p>"Put it away. I am sure it's nothing but vegetables."</p>
<p>"But...that's good isn't it?"</p>
<p>A low growl. She sighed once. It was definitely hard dealing with this man.</p>
<p>"Fine. At least eat some?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Dont be a child."</p>
<p>"<em>No." </em></p>
<p>"Leona please."</p>
<p>".......only a little."</p>
<p>The male groaned and sat up. Yawning he carded fingers through his hair. Seriously, Malleus clearly won't let him go easily. Now that she knows that he is one of the very few who aren't scared of her. A neatly wrapped package was thrusted into his hands. He glared down at the box and cursed Ruggie to hell and back in his head. He looked up to see piercing green eyes boring holes through him.</p>
<p>"Do I must woman?"</p>
<p>"Yes Kingscholar. You are a proud man, I don't see how it should bother you so much? Unless you want me to feed you?"</p>
<p>"No thank you. I am fully capable of feeding myself."</p>
<p>A low growl left his throat when he saw the woman hiding her chuckles behind a dainty pale palm. Can she stop mocking him for one minute? He sighed before unwrapping the package and ripping open the lid to see that- yes. Ruggie is a fucking shit. It's true there was a lot of meat but also the amount of vegetables in there...</p>
<p>He sighed before grabbing the chopsticks and picking up a piece of meat and placing it in his mouth. Mhm. ... seems like Malleus wasn't lying. This is edible after all it seems.</p>
<p>"Kingscholar, I recommend you eat the vegetables first. Leave the things you like to eat for the end." (A/n : this is my mom's voice speaking to me when I eat oof)</p>
<p>"No. The vegetables are going back to Ruggie in this very container."</p>
<p>"I will reward you if you complete the vegetables?"</p>
<p>He looked over at the woman who seemed confused herself over the proposition. What can she even give him? (Seriously, this woman is one hell of a tough opponent in magift. That's a challenge.) He smirked at her.</p>
<p>"Oh and what might it be?"</p>
<p>He went back to picking through the food for another piece of meat already giving up hope and losing his interest in the conversation. She can't give him anything important at least-</p>
<p>"A kiss?"</p>
<p>-or maybe she can. He choked on the piece he was chewing and a hand came to pat his back while an unscrewed water bottle was given to him. He grabbed the offering and took huge gulps of the liquid. He coughed a bit before glaring at the worried face.</p>
<p>"Quit fooling around. You can't just go and offer things like that to any man you meet!"</p>
<p>"Ah, but Lilia said that good behaviours should be rewarded? And that if I like someone I can offer them things like what I offered you? And I do like you?"</p>
<p>He facepalmed and groaned. Of course this fool has no idea what he is trying to say. How old was she again? He swears she is older than his great great grandparents. He adamantly ignored the fact where she said she liked him. Girl probably had no idea what she was saying.</p>
<p>"You are crazy..."</p>
<p>"Not exactly. Lilia would call it , uh, something like young love?"</p>
<p>Okay. He choked again. And this time on his spit. He gulped some more water from the bottle in his hand. Was she even serious?</p>
<p>"You can't go around offering-"</p>
<p>"But... why not?"</p>
<p>"For others might take advantage."</p>
<p>He does not want to give someone twenty times his age basic knowledge on predatory behaviour. He wasn't paid enough for this. He let out a frustrated sigh and felt like ripping out his own hair. He has no idea but he will deny it to his grave thay his pulse definitely increased when he heard the offer.  He was brought out of his reverie when she spoke up again.</p>
<p>"Well, knowing you I am sure you clearly won't take advantage per say. Mhm... looking at your character and appearance at first glance many would call you what Lilia would say a 'fuckboy'," (He choked at it. Again. He is gonna die today.) She smiled a him before continuing, "but I have lived a long life and I can say it confidently that you are a really genuine and sweet person who respects others a lot. Well those who deserve it of course."</p>
<p>"Was that a compliment or an insult?"</p>
<p>"Its called being passive aggressive."</p>
<p>Are they seriously doing this because he refuses to eat the vegetables?</p>
<p>She drew closer to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He instantly froze and stared at Malleus with a gaping mouth. The food had long been forgotten and Leona Kingscholar had attained nirvana. </p>
<p>"Leona Kingscholar, are you pretending to be dumb? How much clearer do you want me to make it?" She stared long and hard at him and he could see the gears turning in her head. Then something visibly clicked before she moved away and bowed her head. </p>
<p>"Ah then it's my mistake. I must apologise. I guess I mistook your feelings for something else. Please pretend you heard nothing. Now if you'll excuse me then." That shook him out of his hazed stupor and he quickly grabbed the woman's wrist who was about to get up. Oh he knows there won't he another chance if she leaves today.</p>
<p>She turned to look at him with a confused look and he aggressively combed his fingers through his messy hair. Okay so out of all times now is the time his eloquent speech decided to fail him.</p>
<p>Malleus looked at the struggling man and chuckled knowing her plan worked out perfectly. She won't make moves if she wasn't certain the feelings weren't mutual. For all of the angry mumbles and grumbling she had received from the lion, she knew that underneath that hard exterior he was a really nice guy. </p>
<p>She went closer and planted a chaste kiss on the embarrassed man's lips.</p>
<p>"I expect to be asked out by tomorrow Kingscholar, I guess that's what you call it?"</p>
<p>She made a move to get up and walk away considering her work here was done but a sharp tug instantly sent her reeling back to the lion's side and about almost collapsing on him.</p>
<p>"You stay here woman. I am short of a pillow."</p>
<p>Malleus looked up at the embarrassed male who won't look her in the eye. She raised an eye brow and got into a more comfortable position.</p>
<p>"That's fine then, eat up now, it's already about cold." Saying so she grabbed the chopsticks from his hand and picked up a piece of a carrot holding it in front of his lips.</p>
<p>"Not that-"</p>
<p>"<em>Eat." </em></p>
<p>He sighed before despondently chewing onto the vegetables she fed him one by one. He might have gained a girlfriend (?) and truth be spoken, maybe these few disgusting vegetables were worth it.</p>
<hr/>
<p>In the distance the group spectated on. The green haired female was softly sobbing into her hand .</p>
<p>"I am so happy. Young master finally found true love." She spoke in between sobs. </p>
<p>"Sebek quit hogging the view-" a lavender haired short male tried to push her without seeing where his hand was going and when instead of a face something soft and squishy fell under his palms he looked over to see that it was - omg someone please kill Epel, he just violated a woman's privacy.</p>
<p>From behind Jack had to physically cover Epel's mouth to prevent him from screaming. The green haired woman clearly hadn't noticed what had just happened to her. His eyes looked pointedly at her and her 'developed' self.</p>
<p>"Sebek, I guess you should wear more protective gear and looser clothes." </p>
<p>"No, let me cry a bit, young master finally found true love." She continued to sob. This was awkward. </p>
<p>"Oi Deuce mover over a bit." Another feminine voice spoke up and Jack looked at squatting Heartslabyul duo who were struggling to get a better look.</p>
<p>The dark blue haired male scooted a bit more to the side to accommodate the dark orange haired girl beside him. Jack sighed knowing it was soon about to get really chaotic.</p>
<p>He looked over at the couple out in the open who were too busy in their own little bubble and sighed. Dear god please give him the strength. He looked over at the green haired female who was mumbling something about "tell it to Lilia sama and Silver."</p>
<p>He sighed.</p>
<p>Someone please save Jack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lmao talk about me trynna write wholesome and funny things. I am sorry but i wheezed the entire time writing this.</p><p>Come scream at me on @XFever233 on twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>